Satirical Gender
Note: This is a page that some people will find offensive. Just because someone else's opinion offends you doesn't mean it should be censored. Remember that this is SATIRE, don't get butt-hurt on other people's ideas. There are many people who do not agree with non-binary genders and so write Satirical Genders to poke fun at them. Examples include Apache Attack Helicopter and Scary Godsexual. Satirical Genders are not genders that are just random spam like hitlerdidnothingwronggender but rather something that has actual thought put into it in order to critique non-binary genders. Rules 1: Random spam is not allowed like hitlerdidnothingwronggender 2: Nothing illegal on here or anything that violates Wikia's terms of use 3: This is the one and only page on the wikia where satirical genders are allowed to be posted. If you post it somewhere else it will be either deleted or moved, depending on the quality. 4: It should have some degree of originality. 5: Please be polite and civil in the comment section. 6: It should try to make a point. Scary Godsexual Admin's Note: An important but controversial part of this Wikia's history. Second Admin's Note: confuses sexual orientation with gender Scary Godsexual refers to the gender identity that is unique amongst other gender identities. One can only be attracted to a Scary Godsexual if they, themselves are Scary Godsexual. This is because they share the same gender and sexual attraction with each other. Those who identify as such only take interest in others who are also associated with the community as a whole. Scary Godsexual is a pocket identification that is isolated from other identities, and as such, cannot merely be defined by terms such as 'female' or 'male', nor would it be politically correct to ascertain them under terms such as 'transsexual' or 'asexual' among others. It is largely the broadening of one's gender in the interest of narrowing one's identity. Analytically, it is not wrong to say that Scary Godsexual in essence, is a untigender-identity, in that only those who call themselves such can seek companionship with others who share this identity. Scary Godgenders are against sexual relationships because in the wise words of renowned Scary Godsexual theorist NSGMStrongarm, "It might get our peepees dirty." Apache Attack Helicopter Admin's Note: confuses gender with otherkin. For more information regarding this meme. I sexually Identify as an Attack Helicopter. Ever since I was a boy I dreamed of soaring over the oilfields dropping hot sticky loads on disgusting foreigners. People say to me that a person being a helicopter is Impossible and I’m ####### retarded but I don’t care, I’m beautiful. I’m having a plastic surgeon install rotary blades, 30 mm cannons and AMG-114 Hellfire missiles on my body. From now on I want you guys to call me “Apache” and respect my right to kill from above and kill needlessly. If you can’t accept me you’re a heliphobe and need to check your vehicle privilege. Thank you for being so understanding. Whitestraightmalecisgender Admin's Note: Pokes fun at exclusive genders. Whitestraightmalecisgender is a gender made exclusively for white, straight, cis, males. Anyone else who identifies as this is a racist anti-white manphobe. It is an important part of white, straight, cis, male culture, and should not be appropriated by others. OmniIronial Admin's Note: confuses gender with otherkin. Also confuses gender with sexual orientation. People who identify as OmniIronial sexually and physically identify as metal constructs. This can include but is not specific to, waffle irons, assorted buildings, An oil pipe or even a Minecraft pickax. People often misconstrue this concept due to its unnatural nature. Misconceptions surround this gender, and its important to educate yourself before identifying as an Omnilronal. It is important to note that Omnilronials are only exclusively sexually attracted to others of their same or similar gender and therefore, few and far hold steady relationships. Yes Please User note: mocks Ultigender and otherkin Yes Please is a Pocket Gender with an estimated 1 - 10 members identifying as part of this community. Although this gender is not officially recognized by the LGBT+ community it entails an important, yet select, part of the non-binary gender community. Yes Please, not to be mistaken for Ultigender or Pangender, wholly represents all genders including yet undiscovered/uncreated genders as well as spiritual and cultural genders such as Two-Spirit and Hijra. Other genders include animal and inanimate object genders that are not yet understood to humans. The community motto is: "I have a plug for every socket and a socket for every plug" Transcontinental User note: mocks genderfluid Transcontinental is a nonbinary gender identity that changes whenever a person travels to any location that is not their homeland. Anything that prevents travel such as a wall between the American-Mexican border is seen as extremely offensive. An individual that identifies as transcontinental may identify as female, and when they travel become male, or they could become a demiboy. It is truly up to the individual. Feline Gender User note: confuses gender with cat ownership A person who identifies with any gender identity and also owns a cat, or wishes to in the foreseeable future. Two-Spirit Feline Gender User note: confuses gender with cat ownership and shapeshifting A person who identifies as a Two-Spirit and also owns a cat, or wishes to in the foreseeable future. It is common for a Two-Spirit Feline Gender to morph into jungle cats (only available at level 8). Two-Spirit Lunar Gender User note: confuses gender with wolf ownership and shapeshifting See Two-Spirit Feline Gender, the only difference being that a Two-Spirit Lunar Gender owns a wolf and not a cat, and tends to use their shape-shifting ability sparingly and only during the Waxing Gibbous moon. String Theory Gender Admin's Note: confuses gender with otherkin. Also mocks pangender String Theory Gender (also known as Quantum Foam Gender), is a gender that relates to string theory- the theory that the most fundamental level of reality is composed of one-dimensional, vibrating strings that form 2D and 3D constructs like particles by linking together as quantum foam. To learn more about string theory, google it. How does string theory relate to gender? In 2016, Christius Mourphy combined the concepts of the fundamental nature of reality with the human concept of gender. String Theory Gendered individuals are able to identify as any other gender, including being Agender, because as string theory encompasses all of reality, String Theory Gender encompasses all known and undocumented gender identities. What characteristics differentiate String Theory Gendered individuals? String Theory Gendered individuals identify themselves at their root of being, one dimensional strings. They accept that everything that makes them who they are, from their biochemistry to their deepest feelings, emanate from the fluctuating energy of quantum foam and the varying vibrations of one dimensional strings. As such, String Theory Gendered individuals usually feel "at one" with the Universe (or even the Multiverse), and as a consequence, believe in human unity rather than seeing one another as "individual beings". This does not mean that they do not thrive with their own individual ambitions and personalities, but that on a spiritual and quantum level, they realize the truth that humans are all part of one creation, rather than separate entities. String Theory Gender generally lends itself well to the spiritual belief of Pantheism, the belief of God being in all things and all things being part of one God. How do I know if I am String Theory Gender/ Identify String Theory Gendered individuals? People identifying as String Theory Gendered are very rare. The known community only consists of around 20 people, including Christius Mourphy and his friends. However, Mourphy claims more people might identify as this gender if more people knew of it, and that this would be beneficial in achieving unity amongst the human race. Most people who identify as String Theory Gendered also have their own individual genders, which do not clash with String Theory Gender, so they are essentially invisible. However, they may behave more ethically due to the realization of unified reality, both to people around them, and nature. You may identify as String Theory Gendered if you understand that reality is all connected and created from the same base structures. Pantheists may lend themselves to this gender easily if exposed to it. You may also identify less as an individual, and more just part of a whole, but this is not wholly necessary, only the knowledge of basic string theory and the unity of reality. PLEASE NOTE: String Theory Gender is not to be confused with pangender, which is a gender that can consist of potentially infinite gender identities, although they do not clash and actually can co-exist very well together in an individual. Inhalegender Admin note: created by Potato_Pikawika as a Satirical Gender. mocks genderfluid When you like other people's genders so much you just inhale them and boom they become yours. (The genders, not the people.) Like you just swallow those genders everywhere you go, even if it's something you hate being like exhalegender, because that's just how life is for you. An exception for this gender is other inhalegenders because you can't intake a gender you already have. Exhalegender Admin note: created by Potato_Pikawika as a Satirical Gender. A gender that involves forcing your gender onto others by means of exhaling on them because you don't like their genders at all. (Your gender is obviously the best and you want to make sure everyone knows it.) An exhalegender person will especially do this around that inhalegender idiot who's taking up all your fresh air... I mean genders. An exception for this gender is other exhalegenders because you can't force your gender onto someone with the same gender. Bog-Gender Admin note: more about this meme Bog-Gender, not to be confused with the gender named after a marshy climate, is a gender identity named after the infamous and shadowy Bogdanoff brothers. Very little is known of this gender outside of those who hold it to be their own, and it's currently not known for certain if they even exist, or if all of gender is a construct of their will. One can learn more about this gender by locating anyone in-the-know and requesting a "quick rundown", but be warned- once you see the world as it truly is, there is no returning. Kindergender Admin note: Confuses transgender with trans-age Kindergendered persons identify as children trapped in older bodies. Kindergenderism is often misconstrued as pedophilia. It is not. Kindergendered individuals identify as prepubescent children, usually in the 4-6 age range, though the numbers vary with the individual. Kindergendered persons love to learn and are amazed by the world around them. They often wear bright colored clothing and enjoy playing in public parks, and with toys. Kindergendered individuals face great societal pressure, as established hierarchical norms lead to them being mislabeled. Kindergendered individuals often also identify as other, more popular genders such as trans. Bronie-Gender Admin note: confuses gender with otherkin. the gender orientation whereby you are not only bound by societies conformities of gender-appropriate tv viewing, but also understand you are a pony in your heart. this is different from other genders because many of my friends are bronie gendered individuals and know this is real. it is different because no other genders are ponies from My Little Pony, though we are accepting of all genders and are feminists too. source - I am bronie gender, I am biologically a 28 year old male, but my gender is a pink pony with a silver mane called crystal tears Commugender Admin note: confuses gender with policial affiliation Commugender, sometimes mockingly referred to as Commiegender, is a gender identity where one's inner self feels very communist. Commugendered people are only attracted by other commugendered people, occasionaly by traditional communists. Commugendered people feel as if their gender identity is very red and proud of it. Commugendered people will occasionally starve themselves or others, simply because they want to and their gender identity dictates it. Mayonnaise Admin note: confuses gender with otherkin. Mayonnaise '''is a gender identity that can be identified by feeling like a mayonnaise bottle. This can manifest itself as feeling that your true, inside gender is just white, with you being the container for the gender so that it does not flow out. Despite considered a satirical gender by many, Mayonnaise is an actual gender. Deflating Balloon Gender '''Deflating Balloon Gender is a term to describe people who are slowly losing their gender identity over a period of time. This is similar to how a (knotted) balloon deflates over time, losing air and slowly becoming smaller and smaller until it becomes smaller than an average-sized pear. This gender is a process, which can last any period of time from just a few days to even a lifetime. At the beginning of the process, a deflating balloon gendered person identifies as one or more genders, usually pretty strongly. At the end of their process, the deflating balloon gendered person will become agender, or some other form of genderless. Keksexual Admin note: more about this meme Keksexual can be used to describe someone who identifies as children of the immortal frog deity Kek. They are agents of chaos. They also are a true gender unlike the other ones on this wiki which were made up by special snowflakes to feel special. Kikegender Admin note: mocks NWordPrivileges Kikegender is a very seldom known and spoken of identity in the LGBT community- but they are rumored to have a much greater effect on LGBT politics than their head count would otherwise suggest. Worthy of note is that the word "Kike" is incredibly offensive if said by anyone other than kikegender, but it's perfectly fine when they say it. Deathclaw Admin note: confuses gender with otherkin. A deathclaw is someone whose gender identity is linked to that of a large and powerful mutated chameleon. They often live in packs, with the old caring for and protecting the young. Kekgender Admin note: more about this meme Kekgenderism '''is a Non-binary gender identity known for being the most common gender identity amongst the population of Kekistan. Although a loosely-defined term (for convenience's sake), kekgendered individuals are generally characterised by their tendency to exhibit certain personality trends and preferences that are different to those of other genders, these genders often being of both the binary and non-binary varieties. Anyone can be kekgendered by simply identifying as it. Although not technically a Sexuality in and of itself, there are currently no documented cases of people who identify as kekgendered without also identifying as keksexual; because of this, people often mistake the two terms for each other, and sometimes even call them fake because of their similarity to each other. Purple Attack Turtle Crayon Admin note: confuses gender with hobbies and sexual orientation. '''Purple Attack Turtle Crayon is a special gender where you feel at random intervals throughout the months of June, July, and august to draw pictures of turtles on the sidewalk with your head. purple attack turtle crayons are mainly attracted to red attack turtle marker, who prefer to draw on the months of December, January, February, and March. They use the pronouns f/a/g and believe sex is the ultimate way to share with others your love for your partner, which is why you would normally see purple attack turtle crayons having sex in public, especially in the presence of a large crowd. Purple attack turtle crayons find wax crayons heavily offensive and are currently working on a lawsuit to remove them from all public schools. Most purple attack turtle crayons follow in the ways of their leader Bill Clinton, who definitely did not have sexual relations with that woman. They say Bill is the second coming of Christ and will lead all the Purple Attack Turtle Crayons to victory against the haters that dab back. Purple Attack Turtle Crayons believe they should had the same amount as Man and Females have. The Purple Attack Turtle Crayons are against the haters who hate against all the other genders other than male and female. They will dab back if they have too. Purple Attack Turtle Crayons welcome any new member because we are a loving community. Non-peaceful Reptilian Admin note: created by TimCc as a Satirical gender. confuses gender with otherkin. People who identify themselves as non-peaceful Reptilians accept that they are extra-terrestrial beings originating from outer space disguised as humans to hide their real reptilian form. They have no respect for human life and often show apathy (a lack of emotions). They may also eat their sexual partners. Diesel Only Ford F-150 Admin note: confuses gender with otherkin. I am introducing a new gender today, the Diesel Only Ford F-150. You have the horsepower of the car, in your penis! Toaster Admin note: created by Mr Tuxedo as a Satirical gender. confuses gender with otherkin. This gender is for those that just feel like a toaster, and have a constant urging to toast bread in their mouths Lilapsogender Admin note: created by IMacG4articles as a Satirical gender. confuses gender with otherkin and sexual orientation. This is the gender of tornadoes and hurricanes, with breasts and a vagina. However, it is distinct from female because you are gray instead of beige/brown. This is probably the most racist gender, mainly due to the fact that these people mostly want to have sex with straight white males. Waterfluid Admin note: confuses gender with otherkin. Waterfluid put simply means that you identify as a being made of pure water. That does not mean that they are aliens it simply means that they are beings that have evolved on earth and are made out of water. The difference between Waterfluid and normal people is that they believe that instead of being made of 70% water they are made of 90% water and 10% of other minerals that make up the composition of their skin. There is not a lot know about waterfluid beings they have only just recently came out to the world. There has never been a better time or place to announce their existence. They are currently working on a treaty with president Trump to make them true citizens of the USA. They have tried in the past to announce their existence but past presidents did not feel that they would be accepted by the current population of that time in U.S history. President Obama even went as far as to say that he would eradicate the entire subspecies if they revealed themselves without his ok. President Trump said that it did not matter if the time was right or not they are here and they are proud. Fibonacci nanogender Admin note: created as Satirical Gender by Poopydada Fibonacci nanogender is a polygender identity that can be illustrated as such: Given genders A, B, and C, take a golden rectangle and divide it according to the golden ratio. The larger portion identifies as gender A. Then divide the smaller portion again according to the golden ratio. The larger portion of this one identifies as gender B. Then divide the part left over again as such; the larger portion of this identifies as demi-(A)-gender-demi-(B)-gender. The larger part of the next iteration identifies as demi-(demi-(A)-gender-demi-(B)-gender)-demi-(B)-gender, and so on, with the larger part of the nth iteration identifying as demi-(n-1)th-gender-demi-(n-2)th-gender. The infinitesimal portion that is left over after continuing this process ad infinitum is the portion that identifies as gender C. Such a gendered individual would be called a gender-(A)-gender co-(B)-gender Fibonacci nano-©-gender. For example, if A = agender, B = girl and C = boy then what we have is an agender cogirl Fibonacci nanoboy. Fibonacci nanogenders can also be genderfluid; for example, a transport-co-reconaissance nanofluid attack helicopter is a Two-Spirit transport-recon helicopter that identifies as an attack helicopter for only an infinitesimal portion of time, or over a single point over the entire earth if nanotranscontinental. Zoboomafoo Admin note: mocks Exclusive Genders. Confuses gender with sexual orientation. The Zoboomafoo gender is specifically reserved for those who are dead but are still loved an example of someone who is of the gender Zoboomafoo would be August Ames for she is dead and yet people still masturbate to her. Also, it applies to negrophiliacs who feel they are superior to all other genders. One such person who's a Zoboomafoo is Logan Paul. Yes, the Logan Paul identifies as Zoboomafoo, so showing him to your kids isn't actually that bad for he's an example of the plus side of LGBTQ+. Grasshoppergender Admin note:confuses gender with a transformation fetish (not otherkin because otherkin are only nonhuman is spirit/identity) The Grasshoppergender, also just called grasshopper, is a gender that changes people's peepees into grasshoppers. Grasshoppergender people, when young, have a grasshopper egg between their legs. Between the age of 13 and 14, the egg becomes a nymph grasshopper, which means it is not fully developed. When an adult, the grasshopper is fully capable of sexual reproduction and can also be used to fly since its wings are developed. When grasshoppergender people die, the grasshopper unconnects from the person's between the legs and continues its life. The official term for a grasshoppergener person is a "ghe", example: "ghe has a big grasshopper." Cellphonegender Admin note: mocks Gender Fluid Cellphonegender is a gender identity where a person changes their gender identity whenever they enter a different cellphone tower zone. The gender identity a person identifies as is up to the person. Vapegender Admin note: confuses gender with otherkin. Identifying oneself as a Vaporizer. A Vapegender may have a lot of variables, such as wattage, resistance, voltage and amperage. Depending on the variables a Vapegender identifies with, its Vapegenderness will be of more or less power. Meanwhile, Vapexism '''is the hatred or discrimination against people based on their vapegender identity. Sansgender Admin note: confuses gender with Fictionkin(a type of other otherkin) and sexual orientation. '''Sansgender- the sexual attraction to sans from the video game undertale or/and feeling as if you are similar to sans or are sans the skeleton Origin - Sansgender was originally founded by a LGBT person who previously identified as nonbinary demisexual, but later decided that the only exception to their demisexuality was sans from the video game undertale. This however became more when the founder realized that they also felt as if they are sans. They began to wear a hoodie and wore skeleton make up. Category:Satire Category:Gender Identities Category:Satirical Genders